1. Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning or care device for medical instruments and a method for manufacturing same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a cleaning or care device for medical instruments is known from the patent application WO 94/15547 A1. The cleaning or care device comprises a frame which surrounds the instruments to be cleaned and on which multiple nozzles are provided through which a cleaning or care medium can be sprayed onto the outside of the instruments. To be able to supply the instruments along their total length with the cleaning or care medium, a threaded spindle on which the frame is attached and which is driven by means of a motor is provided so that the frame is movable in relation to the instruments to be cleaned.
The disadvantage of this cleaning or care device is that the threaded spindle is arranged in the cleaning chamber, so that room to accommodate the instruments to be cleaned is lost and/or the volume of the cleaning chamber and thus of the entire cleaning or care device must be enlarged to be able to accommodate a corresponding number of instruments to be cleaned. In addition the threaded spindle interferes with the cleaning of the cleaning chamber.
It is thus one object to create a cleaning or care device for medical instruments having a frame with nozzles, the frame being movable along a longitudinal axis of the instruments to be cleaned but the cleaning or care device does not have the aforementioned disadvantages. In particular the cleaning or care device should be designed so that there is no loss of space for accommodating the instruments to be cleaned or the cleaning of the cleaning or care room is not impaired.